


The Night Before the Beginning of the End

by daeseage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flarp, Gen, Scourge Sisters, Team Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseage/pseuds/daeseage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we review what transpired in the brief hours before the Team Charge Debacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before the Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoamh/gifts).



arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

AG: Taaaaaaaavros!!!!!!!!  
AG: C'mon Taaaaaaaavros  
AG: Of course this is a good idea!  
AG: You don't want folks to think you're a weaky weak mcweaktroll, do you????????  
AG: How 8ad do you want this, Tavros?  
AG: 8ecause I'm pretty sure that if you work with me, your luck will 8e 8etter than ever!!!!!!!!  
AG: Aaaaaaaand do you know why, Tavros?  
AG: 8ecause I have all of the luck!  
AG: All of it, toreasnore!   
AT: uHH, i'M PRETTY SURE THAT I'D BE MORE LIKELY TO AGREE TO THIS  
AT: iF, uMM, i WERE MORE CERTAIN THAT YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO GET ME TO DO SOMETHING THAT  
AT: i DON'T REALLY, uHH, WANT TO DO  
AT: hAVE YOU TALKED TO ARADIA ABOUT THIS?  
AT: oR, uHH, YOUR OWN TEAMMATE?   
AG: Of c8rse I've already talked with them!!!!!!!!  
AG: 8ut Aradia wouldn't commit Team Charge to anything unless you agreed to it first!  
AG: Some kind of leader she is!!!!!!!!  
AG: Well you'd 8etter m8ke up your mind quick Tavros, or we're just gonna move on without you!

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AT: i GUESS I WILL LET YOU KNOW, uHH, sOON, tHEN  
AT: aFTER I TALK WITH ARADIA  
AT: bECAUSE WE ARE, uHH, a TEAM AFTERALL

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

==>Be Vriska Serket

You are VRISKA SERKET, and you are 5 sweeps old. You have a variety of interests, foremost among them FLARPing, a form of EXTREME ROLEPLAYING. As part of your gameplay you occasionally kill other troll kids and feed them to your RAVENOUS SPIDERMOM LUSUS. Probably no other troll has a more difficult life than you.

It's hard.

And no one understands.

On this fine evening, however, you are working to get your obstinate fellow FLARPer to agree to a rather risky and dangerous play for tonight's session. You've got great plans for the session you're clouding, you've got aaaaaaaall the plans for the session you're clouding, but you can't seem to get all the other players to agree with you on this point. You don't see why they have such a problem, it's not like you've tried to kill them or anything.

At least not in earnest.

Lately.

Okay there was that one time that you clouded for Team Charge and Aradia got lost in the ruined temple and surrounded by cholerbears, with a booby-trap embedded in every available crumbling brick, ready to spring at the slightest change in pressure. You'd even had to call in backup from that sweaty bloodsnob and the wwatery fucker to get those traps to spring properly. You had had soooooooo many irons in the fire, for weeks, just for that session! And stupid Terezi had to go and gum up the works by deciding that helping an innocent escape from the markedly UNJUST clutches of the cholerbears was the best thing to do. Complete with lots of cackling and LEGISLACERATOR roleplay. Those cholerbears never had a chance, because Neophyte Redglare is never wrong, which is because Neophyte Redglare is, by default, on the side of THE LAW.

As you know all too well. The Neophyte is always on your case, even though you're on the same team! Jegus, it's like she doesn't like being paired with a thief or something! Which is flaming musclebeast excrement as far as you're concerned, because the Marquise Spinnerette Mindfang is the most dashing, intelligent, charismatic character ever designed, and she just so happens to be you!

==>Be Mindfang

Unfortunately, you cannot be Mindfang, because Vriska is too busy being Mindfang and entertainng delusions of the grandeur afforded to her favorite FLARPing character.

==>Be Aradia Megido

You are now ARADIA MEGIDO. A proper introduction will have to wait because right now you are crawling around the excavation sites in what used to be your lawn ring in your best imitation of TROLL INDIANNA JONES as you consider how best to cloud for Terezi in tonight's FLARP session. You have no doubts as to Redglare's superior deductive skills -- and she most certainly has the law on her side -- but you must have something under your hat. Or is it up your sleeve?

You can never remember how these metaphors go.

But that's alright, because you're pretty sure you're cooking up something that will be sure to bring Team Charge to victory, and put those Scourge Sisters in their place for once and for all!!!

Yeahhh!!!

Oh!! Here's your teammate now! Maybe he can help with tonight's planning -- there's not much time left, afterall.

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AT: hI, aRADIA  
AT: hAVE YOU, uHH, hEARD FROM VRISKA AT ALL LATELY  
AT: SHE HAS SOME IDEAS FROM THE GAME  
AT aND I'M REALLY NOT SURE, uMMM, tHAT I'M OKAY WITH THEM   
AA: 0h??  
AA: n0, i d0n't think vriska has said anything t0 me recently ab0ut ideas  
AA: 0ther than abstractly, ab0ut all the ir0n she has in the fire  
AA: 0u0  
AA:...that always l00ks sillier that i remember  
AA: did she say what she has planned?   
AT: nO, nOT VERY CLEARLY  
AT: iT MOSTLY WAS JUST A BUNCH OF INSULTS, aBOUT, uHH, mY LUSUS AND HOW I AM, uMM, kIND OF WEAK  
AT: fOR A TROLL  
AT: aND ALSO SOMETHING ABOUT A NEW, uHH, CLASS OF MONSTER  
AT: sHE SAID THAT SHE HAD ALREADY TALKED WITH YOU  
AT: aND, uHH, THAT YOU SAID TO TALK WITH ME   
AA: maybe she did and i just forg0t  
AA: at any rate i d0nt think a new monster class sh0uld be t00 bad  
AA: i think y0u can handle anything the sc0urge sisters have in st0re tonight!   
AT: uHH, tHANKS, aRADIA   
AA: no pr0blem!  
AA: h0rns up   
AT: hORNS UP!!

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

You have spent the last few nights trying to figure out what Vriska's strategy for this game would be, and if she's got new tricks it's going to make for an interesting night. It is just like Vriska to boast about a new plan, and you only hope that it will turn out as disastrously as the last doomsday device she worked on.

Which is to say, hopefully it doesn't work at all, or else backfires horribly and knocks over half of her hive.

It's going to be Tavros' turn to be the main player tonight, and you know that he has done a great job improving his ability to resist Vriska's mind-conrol shenanigans. You would feel a little better if you could keep an eye on Tavros, but you figure if he's going to play games for girls, he may as well learn to play them well, without any concessions. Plus, you trust your teammate! Unlike another, rather blue-blooded team dynamic you could name.

Now if you could only figure out how to get the game to stop flashing DECOY under every dragon you get the GAMING FLAPSTRACTIONS to form. There are just some things that not even communing with the spirits of the damned can make understandable. Also you're pretty sure there are still some pretty cool artifacts still buried around here that totally weren't put there by Rammom. You just really hope there aren't any snakes. You hate snakes.

==>Be Terezi Pyrope

You are Terezi Pyrope, and you are also currently 5 sweeps old. You have been up since dusk practicing your best interrogation techniques for tonight's FLARP session. You have to make sure that you have all your skills honed, even at the expense of the honourable Senator Lemonsnout (HON3STLY S3N4TOR D1D YOU TH1NK 1D L3T YOU G3T 4W4Y W1TH 1T 4G41N?), because you never know when Vriska is going to take a left turn at Crazytown and leave you filling in all the gaps in her genious plans. She'd be a promising kismesis if she weren't quite so UNPREDICTABLE and POWER HUNGRY. You learned sweeps ago that the best way to deal with Vriska was to let her think she was in charge, and then come around behind her, wrapping up her loose ends to meet your own needs. So far, you'd have to say it's been working pretty well!

After all, you're the only troll you know of who's made it 5 whole sweeps without a lusus. Not that you don't have a lusus, but you can't really communicate with her.

To be honest, it's rather complicated and you have more important things to think about right now.

Like how best to turn a decoy into an offensive manneuver. You are pretty sure that Aradia will try to distract you with dragons -- she knows your weaknesses well by now! -- and you wonder if you can figure out some way to redirect it towards Tavros. This plan would probably work better if you could commune somehow with Alternia's varied wildlife, but that unfortunately is not part of the legislacerator package. Unlike the fine sense of what is LAWFUL and what is HIGHLY ILLEGAL. You have the most developed sense of JUSTICE of any troll of your age, and this can be directly attributed to your successes while a memeber of TEAM SCOURGE. One of these days you are going to have to deal with Vriska Serket's many SHADY ACTIVITIES, but first you have to get through tonight! You are certain that Aradia is going to have one doozy of a session for you, and it is your responsibliilty to ensure that only the JUST win.

Which is to say, Team Scourge.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [CG]

AG: Hey Terezi 8re you r8dy for out 8iiiiiiiig night????????  
AG: It is going to 8e soooooooo 8ig!  
AG: I've got the 8est plans, all ready to go! That toreasnooze will never know what hit him!!!!!!!!   
CG: Y3S 1 4M R34DY  
CG: 1 W4S H4TCH3D R34DY  
CG: T34M CH4RG3 WONT KNOW WHAT H1T TH3M  
CG: H3H3H3H3H3   
AG: Th8t's the spirit!  
AG: I'm going to start messing with Tavros  
AG: AA should be about ready to start, but m8ke her w8!!!!!!!!   
GC: WHY   
AG: To make her uneasy is why!!!!!!!! I may not be able to manipulate her from here, 8ut the least you can do is throw her off 8y not 8eing there when you're supposed to!  
AG: Jeeeeez. I thought we agreed that I was the team leader!!!!!!!! That m8ns you do what I s8y!!!!!!!!   
GC: SUR3 TH3N OH F34RL3SS L34D3R  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 H4NG1NG TO 4TT3ND TO B3FOR3 1 3NT3R TH3 S3SS1ON 4NYW4Y  
GC : S3N4TOR L3MONSNOT D1D NOT L34RN H1S L3SSON W3LL 3NOUGH TH3 F1RST T1ME  
CG: H3 MUST B3 HUNG FROM THE N3CK UNT1L D34D FOR H1S 1ND1SCR3T1ONS  
CG: 4G41N  
CG: I F34R H3 M4Y N3V3R L34RN  
CG: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
CG: >:]   
AG: Alright  
AG: You have fun with your stupid pretend hangings and get in the game when you're done  
AG: I should have enough time to deal with Pupa Pan ;;;;)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [CG]

gallowsCalibrator [CG] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

CG: H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY 1S NOT AMUS3D BY YOUR3 FL1PP4NT D3M34NOR, M1NDF4NG  
CG: H3H3H3H3H3

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling arachnidsGrip

gallowsCalibrator [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

==>Be an unsuspecting bystander

You are the unsuspecting bystander. However the contingent foreknowledge of the plot proves to be too much for you, and you quickly become someone else.

==>Be Vriska Serket

You are once again Vriska Serket. You are in the middle of tonight's FLARP session, and you are currently pulling all of your irons out of the fire one, by one.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

AG: No one can help you, Taaaaaaaavros!  
AG: ::::)   
AT: oKAY,   
AG: Time to decide!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second fic I've written in years, and I finished it while rather sick, so I could really use whatever concrit you can send my way!! Thanks for reading. =]
> 
> Final pesterlog between Vriska and Tavros excerpted from here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004073


End file.
